Que es este sentimiento, que siento por ti?
by Bankiiitha
Summary: Como se sintiria Lily si James la dejara de molestar? Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que le Guste y dejen sus comentarios... Bueno desde haora empesare a escribir capitulos mas largo pero me gustaria ver si tienen ideas para hacerlo mas didactico.
1. Default Chapter

¿Que es le que siento por Ti?

Bueno hola este es mi primer fic los personajes no son míos así que no me demanden U espero sus reviews bueno espero que les guste después me mandan sus comentarios...

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_El mundo esta al revés yo sigo pensando en él, cada vez cuando la veo con alguna chica me siento extraña algo en mi me duele me hiere no puedo evitar su mirada, todas mis amigas piensan que estoy feliz porque ya no me molesta, hasta yo creí en un principio en eso, pero después de varios días y semanas me siento extraña no se porque pero ya no lo soporto, cada ves que lo veo con una chica me enojo ¿acaso serán celos?... no, no lo creo eh estado los últimos 2 años haciendo lo imposible que me dejara tranquila y ahora lo eh conseguido, pero es extraño es como si sintiera un vació en mi pero no se lo que es, mi mejor amiga kat, lo ah notado, me ha dicho que me estoy comportando rara que ya no soy la misma de antes hasta que eh perdido el brillo de mis ojos, que ya no brillan como dos hermosas esmeraldas y que también mi sonrisa._

_Nose porque pero ahora paso mas tiempo en la biblioteca que antes, ¿será que es el único lugar en donde me puedo ocultar de él, de su mirada y de sus estupidas fans?, aparte de eso, creo, que me ayuda a pensar mas claramente, pero no entiendo mi mente, ya no se lo que siento, no se si es celo, rabia, odio o…o… ¿Amor?, no, no puede ser es tan confuso a veces me encantaría contárselo a Kat pero temo que confirme mis dudas, ya no aguanto más, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, es sus ojos, en su pelo quiero olvidarme de ese Potter…. _

_Creo que mejor dejo de escribir no quiero seguir pensando en el y además no quiero despertar a Kat es muy tarde y mañana tengo clases, te prometo que te mantendré informado de todo (además eres el único que lo sabe)._

_Se despide tu amiga _

_ Lily Evans _

_PD: pretendo contárselo a Kat pero no estoy segura ¿Que hago?_

* * *

Bueno les gusto??? Díganme sus criticas, sus comentario, es mi primer fic nose si continuarlo porfavor díganme, no me hagan sufrir, dejen reviews se despide

Yo nn…


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias por todos lo reviews me ah hecho feliz aunque espero que sean mas todavía!!! XD.

Bueno lo continué espero que no sea fome espero sus criticas no soy buena escritora pero le hago el empeño XD

Respondiendo Reviews:

Kat: bueno lo siento por copiarte el nombre pero fue el único que se me ocurrió, y bueno se me hace más cómodo escribir en forma de carta pero tratare en hacerlo forma vivido mas adelante, gracias por tu comentario!! nn

Kristin: Gracias por tu reviews, bueno trate de hacerlo mas largo y espero que te guste nn

Yare: Gracias por tu comentario, esta vez trate de hacerlo mas largo nn

Ely-Barchu: Gracias por tu Reviews!! nn

Sarah Lilian Potter: Tratare de no hacerla sufrir mucho nn, Gracias por tu reviews!!

Josesita: Bueno Lily prefirió......,(si o no) XD mejor léelo no quiero adelantar nada XD, Muchas gracias por tu reviews.

Bueno espero que sigan mandando reviews y les dejo con el 2° capitulo!!:

_

* * *

__Querido diario:_

_Hoy en la mañana eh vuelto a despertarme con su cara no me lo puedo quitar ni hasta en los sueños, es como una pesadilla._

_No me atreví a contárselo en la mañana a kat me dio miedo a lo que me fuera ah decir, prefiero que solamente tu sepas mis dudas. _

_Bueno algo que me alegro el día fue que hoy en el almuerzo hubo de postre Fresas, mis favoritas, y además me fue bien en pociones!!… Pero siempre debe haber algo que lo arruine…, en la tarde, en el descanso, estaba con mis amigas, por fin me había olvidado de él…, pero de repente lo vi besándose con una chica fue algo extraño no se lo que sentía y tampoco sabia por que me sentía así, si siempre lo veía besándose con alguna nueva!! , Fue extraño me dio ganas de. .. ¿Llorar?... lo único que hice fue salir corriendo, sentí que una lagrima caía en mi mejilla, ya no podía evitarlo, no se que hacer, pero ahora lo tengo claro, me enamore de ese engreído, egocéntrico, orgulloso y tonto Potter, eh caído en su trampa._

_Sabes, tengo miedo de amarlo, por lo que pueda pasar pero también tengo miedo de perderlo, y... Creo que eso esta pasando pero tengo temor de decir que lo amo y que me pueda rechazar como a todas las demás, no quiero ser un juguete. Ese día fue fácil decir que lo odiaba y que no quería que me siguiera molestando, pero me arrepiento tenia razón Kat: "uno realmente se da cuenta de lo que tiene cuando lo pierde"_

_Kat ya se entero de todo, ahora por lo menos me siento mejor, me contó que cuando me fui corriendo, Potter me quedo mirando… ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Sospechara algo? Espero que no, tendré que aprender a ocultar mis sentimientos. _

_Ya se acerca Navidad y tengo que hacer una gran lista de regalo, ya que pronto se vendrán las salidas ah hosmade, hemos decidido con Kat quedarnos acá en este penúltimo año, a mis papás no les gusto mucho la idea pero a mi hermana estoy segura que si aunque no diga eso la carta._

_Me lleve la gran sorpresa cuando me iba a anotar a la lista de quienes se quedaban, aparte de ver algunos alumnos de otros cursos vi entre ellos a Black y a Potter, dude en quedarme pero Kat se adelanto y me anoto, espero que en ese tiempo no tengamos que cruzarnos demasiado o si no, no se cuanto resistiré._

_Bueno se me ah echo tarde de nuevo, mañana es la salida ah hosmade y pasado mañana parten las vacaciones, dudo que te escriba mañana así que te escribiré el 1º día de vacaciones ._

_Se despide tu gran amiga _

_Lily Evans _

* * *

Como lo encontraron?? Les gusto?? Manden sus opiniones y criticas por favor se despide nn 

Nicole...


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno Saludos a todo y gracias a todo por sus reviews, lo siento por tardarme tanto en publicar pero no podía, no se me ocurría nada para seguir, bueno ahora lo eh transformado en songfic y ahora es como lo que ah pensado James, también esta lo que sucede el primer día de vacaciones en modo Lily XD bueno no soy buena escribiendo solo se me ocurrió, espero que me dejen sus criticas y sus felicitaciones XD (espero) bueno nos vemos gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto )

_He decidido fingir,  
que no me importas y me comporto  
como si tuviera otro amor,  
para que te fijes en mi...  
he decidido mentir,  
que estoy loco, por darte un beso  
siento que es mejor que no sepas_

"Ya no puedo soportar mas todo esto, no puedo dejar de hablarte me cuesta mucho, todos estos días ah sido eternos, no eh podido ver tus ojos siempre me evitas, pensé que seria fácil dejar de molestarte, pensé que solo eras como las demás que luego se me iba a pasar pero extrañamente no, tu no eres como las demás, eres especial, eres la única que ha podido entrar en mi corazón, trate de olvidar todo esto saliendo con otras chicas pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cada vez que salgo con alguna siempre la comparo contigo y me hace recordar tu hermosos ojos…

_Como duele el alma...  
no saber amarte,  
no encontrar la forma, de ganarme tu amor...  
Como duele el alma...  
_

Ayer en el descanso me sentí entupido al terminar de besar a una chica vi como salías corriendo con lagrimas en tus ojos, no se que pensar me tienes confundido aquel día fue tan fácil para ti decir que me odiabas y no quería que te molestara mas, pero ahora veo lo contrario en ti, después de esos días tu fuiste perdiste poco a poco tu brillantes ojos esmeralda y también tu sonrisa, ya no se que puedo hacer para poder estar contigo.

Ya se acercan las vacaciones y navidad, con Sirius decidimos quedarnos para estas vacaciones y este me ha contado que no vamos ah estar solos, entre todos los estudiantes también se encontraban Kat y Lily"

_Como duele el alma...  
si no estoy contigo,  
yo no imagino la vida... sin ti..._

Hoy día parten las vacaciones y ya se noto en la sala común, esta casi vacía, con Kat ya compramos todos los regalos y los enviamos, después de esto con Kat jugamos un poco y después fuimos a almorzar obviamente no encontramos con ellos dos, Kat y Sirius hablaron animadamente todo el almuerzo(a ella le gusta pero no quiere admitirlo) en cambio yo estaba toda incomoda, al frente mío se encontraba James no lo quise mirar ya que si lo hacia seguro que me sonrojaba, hasta que el me hablo…..

_-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado-_

_-mmm… bien gracias y… ¿tu?_

_-bien también _

_-Silencio nuevamente y los dos bajaron la mirada al plato-_

Fue raro me sentí extraña al escuchar su voz hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, después de un rato los cuatro subimos a la sala común y Kat y Sirius empezaron a conversar nuevamente lo raro de todo esto es que no estaban peleando, casi siempre lo hacían, me senté en un sillón mas alejado de ellos no quería molestarlos, de repente detrás mío siento su voz de nuevo…

_-es raro que no peleen ¿cierto?_

_-si_

_-¿me puedo sentar? _

_-si claro…_

Desde ese momento empezamos a conversar no me acuerdo de que pero me sentí muy bien, hasta nos reímos, así pasaron los minutos y las horas cada vez termine sabiendo mas de el y el sobre mi y cada vez me gustaba mas estar con el, después lo cuatro bajamos a cenar y al terminar, subí a la habitación y me acosté lo mas rápido posible, no quería que Kat me hiciera pregunta, solamente quería pensar y no olvidar todo lo que me había dicho… ya que todo lo que dijo me hizo quererlo cada vez mas… después de unos minutos subió Kat como vio que estaba supuestamente durmiendo se acostó, y apago la luz.

Después de varias horas todavía no podía dormir, así que Salí un momento a buscar un libro que lo había dejado en la sala común, cuando lo encontré me senté y me puse a leer hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió, era james bajando por las escaleras, me pregunto si yo tampoco podía dormir, solamente moví la cabeza, me sentí nerviosa pero después de un rato todo resulto como antes, conversamos de cosas sin sentido.

Después de 10 o 15 minutos nos quedamos en silencio, me empecé a perder en sus ojos y en su boca, nunca me había fijado en sus grandes ojos marrones, no nos quitábamos la vista de encima poco a poco íbamos acercándonos, yo no quería pero mi cuerpo se empezó a mover solo, a poco segundos de juntar sus labios con los míos, un ruido hizo que nos separáramos, fue el libro, me sentía tan sonrojada y tonta que me fui corriendo a mi habitación, no podía dejar de pensar que casi besaba a James Potter.

Bueno nose como me habrá quedado no soy buena escribiendo, en la primera parte, la canción le pertenece a Alberto Plaza se llama Como Duele El Alma, le saque algunas parte de a la canción.

Bueno no sean tan malos y no me critiquen mucho T.T bueno nos vemos espero UU………


	4. Notas de la autora

Bueno quiero retomar este fic haciendo un capitulo mas largo pero me encantaría tener el apoyo de algunas personas y de ustedes los que la leen, además si quieren agregar ideas o comentarios de cualquier tipo se lo agradecería bastante (aunque fuesen malos XP)…..

Bueno si todo resulta pronto tendrán un extenso capitulo de "¿Que es este sentimiento que siento por ti? )


End file.
